


《承语》第二十六章  猫

by wanfeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Kudos: 1





	《承语》第二十六章  猫

就是拿回来给你养的，你看着办吧。  
————————————————  
折腾了半天，贺语终于浑身不自在地坐在了餐桌旁。他下半身还埋着东西，隐隐约约地折磨着他，贺语没什么胃口。

这间公寓本来也不大，栾承也就没那么多规矩，自己坐在餐桌一边，左右两边侧坐着贺语和常叔。

常叔和贺语合做的早餐很精致，他们每个人的盘子里摆着几块煎的金黄可口的豆腐，配着些蔬菜和面点，旁边摆着浓香诱人的海鲜粥。

早饭期间，常叔担心贺语，虽然刚才没听到什么动静，可从房间出来贺语就煞白着一张脸，闷闷的低着头，动作都规规矩矩的小幅度局限在一个范围内，常叔许是被他轻生吓到了，总怕他情绪不好，变着法的跟他说话。

“快到深冬啦，这两天越来越冷了，我那屋里窗户上都结了一层霜，小语你屋里有没有，用不用收拾一下？”

贺语刚把最后一块豆腐放进嘴里，栾承就在旁边，他下意识的不敢放肆聊天，他连忙摇摇头，模糊不清的说，“不用，没事...”

“那被子呢？够不够厚？用不用再加一层？”常叔等他吃完了，又开口问他。

贺语明白这是常叔在担心自己了，他抬头，忍者下身的排斥感，费力地对常叔露出了一个安慰的微笑，“真的没事，常叔，我那里...挺暖和的。”

栾承抬头正看到贺语勾起来的嘴角，虽然贺语的眼里充盈的还是带着些痛苦的神色，少年的笑跟窗外的阳光有了一样的温度，让栾承心里一动，从心底里都暖和了起来，看着他有点苍白的脸顿时有些不是滋味。房间里洒着阳光，房间里弥漫的都是早餐的香气，耳边还有常叔贺语话家常，栾承突然想，这间公寓除了是一个房子，现在也可以称得上一个家了。

栾承看着小东西的笑逐渐收敛下去，觉得有些不舍，思索一下，便也开口，“你房间背阳，晚上冷就来我房间里睡。”栾承尽力让自己融入他们的氛围，语气却仍是冷冰冰的。

不但没等来贺语笑着再宽慰他，栾承看到贺语身体一僵，立刻转过身体对着栾承，周身的温度都冷了几度，不知想起了什么，看向栾承的眼神里都有些慌张，“我...奴隶没事，不...不用麻烦主人...”

贺语话一出口就知道不好，果然看栾承又抬起手，伸出两根手指。贺语此时正在栾承说的要自己跟他睡的命令里忐忑不安，满心想着怎么道歉赔礼，看到栾承又要罚他口里不清楚，下意识伸了伸脖子，梗着脖子把嘴巴递了上去。

其实后来栾承没真罚过他嘴里不清楚，可能也是知道这事急不在一时，只是时刻提醒着他，让他别结巴成了习惯。栾承本来正想再提醒他一下，却被他的小动作差点逗笑了，手指在他唇上按了按，“不会说话就别废话，以后自称就不用了。”

贺语抬起头，眨着眼睛偷偷瞧了瞧栾承，试图分辨栾承的意思是开玩笑还是真的让他免了“奴隶”的自称。

栾承看他疑惑的样子有些不忍，明明是一句好话，怎么贺语这么多弯弯绕绕的心思，伸手在他后脑勺上拍了一下，“快点吃饭，把你挑出来的几块胡萝卜都给我吃了，要不一会加水给你打点胡萝卜汁喝。”

贺语现在听到水就浑身不自在，连忙低下头，皱着眉头把那几块新鲜的胡萝卜放进嘴里。

栾承看着贺语顺服听话，却带着满满的疏离，完全没有面对常叔那样的自然流露，有点不是滋味，他想了想，对常叔说，“一会去城西取个东西，跟他们说不放在那了，直接拿回来。”

贺语听到城西，晃了晃神，是那个栾承带他去过的性用品店。栾承要拿回什么？

那地方给贺语留下的印象太复杂，有温情也有黑暗冰冷，贺语不敢多想，默默地解决着自己盘子里的胡萝卜。

——

早饭过后，常叔出门了。栾承坐在沙发上，看着贺语第三次把已经放进橱柜里的碗拿出来冲水、擦拭，他实在忍无可忍了，“贺语，过来。”

贺语知道躲不过去，擦擦手上的水，低着头蹭了过来，在他脚边跪立，“主人。”

栾承一把把他捞起来，抱在自己腿上坐着，“跪也没个样子，哪有奴隶穿衣服跪的？以后穿着衣服的时候不用跪了。”少年omega身形小，抱在怀里毫不费力，只有一种软玉在怀的温香之感。

贺语闭了闭眼，点头答应。自从在鬼门关走了一遭，贺语再不敢轻易陷入栾承编织出来的温情陷阱里，他小心翼翼地稳着心神，就像时刻抓着垂在悬崖边的绳索，那个曾经差点吞噬掉他的死神，就在悬崖下蛰伏着，不知什么时候又出来呼风唤雨。

栾承一手环着他的腰，轻轻地在他小腹上按压，一边拿了身边一杯茶递在他嘴边，“今天的五杯水喝了么？早上豆腐咸了点，这会渴了吧。”

贺语心里反驳了一下，没胆子表达出来，凑着茶杯喝了。贺语刚放下杯子，嘴角还沾着晶莹剔透的水渍，他有些局促不安，张了张口正要说什么。

被栾承一下堵住了。栾承看他刚沾过热茶的唇十分诱人，起了玩弄的心思，在他嘴角上啃咬，那两片红润饱满的唇被栾承的牙齿反复碾过，吸吮的软嫩光滑。栾承探出舌头去逗弄贺语的小舌，贺语频频躲闪又被栾承捉住，强势的舔舐吸吮，仿佛要汲干他口腔里的所有味道。贺语有些喘不上来气，心跳的厉害，额角的神经突突的跳动，整个身子都软在栾承怀里。

半晌，栾承才意犹未尽的放开他，“这块豆腐比早上的好吃，要不以后你来当我的早餐？”栾承扳着贺语的下巴，让他看向自己。

贺语正被突如其来的吻弄得不知所措，他眼神躲闪，左右扫了扫，面上因缺氧和激动而升起来的红晕慢慢褪去了些，贺语不知如何回答，只能软软的叫他求饶，“主人…”

栾承轻笑了一声，放开他，指了指桌上的小茶杯，“三茶杯算一杯水，喝吧，一会常叔回来，恐怕你就没时间喝了。”

贺语心里打鼓，拿着杯子的手有些颤抖，心里一横，贴着唇边灌了下去。

——

常叔提着一个笼子回来的时候，贺语才明白栾承说的没时间喝是什么意思。

那是一只通体雪白的小奶猫，只四个蹄子是黑色的，虽然在笼子里缩成一团，但足像穿了靴子的将军一样威风凛凛。它脑袋上有一片淡淡的Y字型的深灰色的毛，因为出生不久还看的不太明显。

可能是外面有点冷，小奶猫紧紧缩在笼子里的一角打着哆嗦，瞪着还是深蓝灰色的水灵灵的大眼睛盯着贺语，身上的毛都立着，看起来秃头秃脑的。

“家主，是这个么？他们说小家伙最近刚能断奶，这时候抱回来养着最好了。”常叔把笼子塞到来玄关开门的贺语手里，贺语正捧着笼子，对着毛茸茸的团子面面相觑。小猫的颤抖透过笼子传到贺语手上，贺语感受到它的颤抖，连忙从笼子的缝隙中伸进手指搭在它身上，试图给他增加一些热量。

"主人..."贺语把笼子紧紧搂在怀里，差点就要塞到衣服下面去帮它暖着了，可小猫还是颤抖个不停。贺语有些焦急地望着栾承，眼里带着恳求。

栾承终于在贺语脸上看到了除礼貌的死板和痛苦的挣扎以外的神色，整个人也跟着放松了下来，看着贺语又惊又喜的神色，语气也轻了几分，“就是拿回来给你养的，你看着办吧。”

贺语连忙把小毛球抱出来，掀开一角家居服塞了进去。小奶猫毛茸茸的身体贴在贺语皮肤上，心跳的频率在贺语身上鼓动着，汲取着贺语身上的热量，同时也把贺语那一块皮肤暖热了。

贺语没有办法，闭了闭眼，差点一脚踏进栾承编制的温情陷阱里。

————————————————  
Maybe later there'll be a sweety side story today(?)


End file.
